<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Totally-Not-Incredible by CubbieGirl1723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141375">Mr. Totally-Not-Incredible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723'>CubbieGirl1723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Every Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Incredibles (Pixar Movies) Fusion, F/M, LVAUWeek2021, day 2: superheroes and powers, except a little more PG-13 than Disney ever intended, inspired by the incredibles, mostly banter with no plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elastagirl's night is ruined when Mr. Incredible shows up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls &amp; Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Every Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2229435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LV AU WEEK 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Totally-Not-Incredible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The phrase "write what you know"? Well, that applies here. Many thanks to ayyohh for her beta and for the inspiration. Who knew hours of watching cartoons with my kids would come in handy?</p><p>Superhero-sized thanks to VeronicaMarsFanArt for the BEYOND INCREDIBLE cover!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/51012379505/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p><p>Grinning, Veronica taps her fingertips on the storefront window, as the cat burglar glances back and forth, furtive. </p><p>“I’ve got you now,” she whispers to herself. “I just need to figure out how to get in there.” </p><p>Crouched on the sidewalk outside the jewelry store, the subtle shadow continues to move around inside. The thief is bulky, though—probably why he tripped the silent laser alarm that notified the sheriff’s department. And came through her trusty police scanner. </p><p>The plate glass window is sealed too tight for her to squeeze through...maybe there’s a gap in the door? She doesn’t want to do anything that would damage the building, obviously—</p><p>With a grunt, the window shatters inward. </p><p>“What the hell?” Leaping to her feet, Veronica assumes a defensive position, then spots the culprit standing next to her, arms crossed over his chest, and rolls her eyes. He saunters through the gaping hole he made and she follows.</p><p>“Of course,” she huffs as the jewel thief freezes. “Wanton destruction of property? No finesse or strategy? Must be Mr. Mediocre.”</p><p>“First off, my strategy obviously worked.” He points at the burglar, glancing between the two of them, the whites of his eyes visible behind his ski mask. Hesitating, the guy shifts his weight, then bolts for the window, but she extends her leg the entire width of the room to trip him. Mr. Not-So-Impressive catches the man around the torso and holds him in midair. </p><p>“And second,” he continues, crossing one leg over the other casually, “you forgot my name.”</p><p>Veronica puts her hands on her hips, black Lycra smooth under her fingers. </p><p>“It’s a jackass name. Mr. Incredible.” She scoffs. “Could you be more conceited?”</p><p>Still holding the squirming criminal, Mr. Average gestures up and down his muscular body, showcased by his skintight blue tights. “It’s not misplaced, trust me. Unless you want to see for yourself? I’d be happy to give you a—”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary. And what about the window?”</p><p>He shrugs. “Insurance will cover it. Cheaper than getting robbed.”</p><p>“But I had it handled,” Veronica growls. “I was going to—”</p><p>“What, sneak in the cracks?” Barking a laugh, he shakes the burglar.</p><p>“You could just let me go,” the man begs. “I’ve learned my lesson, I’ll be good. I promise.”</p><p>Ignoring the thief, she steps closer to Mr. Unexceptional. </p><p>“My way doesn’t end up with glass all over the floor, or—”</p><p>“The bad guy caught?” He displays the culprit again, biceps bulging, and she has a brief moment where she wonders what he looks like without the uniform. </p><p><em> Come on, Veronica</em>. She shakes off the thought. <em> Get with the program. You can’t mix work with pleasure. And he’s a jerk, anyway</em>. </p><p>She rolls her eyes, although maybe some of the effect is lost behind her black mask. “As if he was a challenge.” </p><p>“You’re right, I’m not,” the thief blubbers. “You can just let me go and—”</p><p>“You want a challenge, Elastagirl?” Voice low and rich, Mr. Ordinary closes the distance between them, looming over her. Warmth unfurls in her belly, but she tamps it down.</p><p>“There’s certainly nothing in here that poses one.”</p><p>“Really?” Based on the way his mask moves, she’s pretty sure he bobs his eyebrows at her. “We could make a wager on that. Have a little contest.”</p><p>“And who would judge?” Jerking her head at the burglar, she doesn’t take her eyes off Mr. Nothing-Special. “This guy?”</p><p>“S-sure,” he stammers. “Whatever you want. I can—”</p><p>“But it’s not even fair.” Mr. Inadequate’s mouth turns down in a mocking frown, drawing her attention to his full lips. “I’m so much—”</p><p>“Elastagirl! Mr. Incredible!” Veronica jumps apart from Mr. Nothing-To-Write-Home-About as the Balboa County Sheriff’s deputies swarm the jewelry store. “We can take it from here.”</p><p>Mr. Insignificant sets the crook back on his feet, into Deputy D’Amato’s waiting handcuffs. She feels his stare stray to her ass in her spandex as he perp-walks the guy out, but she ignores it,clearing her throat.</p><p>“Next time, don’t ruin my crime fighting. I had it under control, I don’t need your help. I work alone.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re <em> flexible </em> enough,” he pauses, licks his lips, and the innuendo goes straight to her groin, “to do everything on your own. But some things are just more fun with a partner.”</p><p>Her mouth gapes open, brain devoid of a reply. The mental image of their bodies—contorted into impossible positions—pops into her head, and her cheeks warm. </p><p>As if he can read her thoughts—and she’s pretty sure that’s not one of his powers—Mr. Not-A-Big-Deal winks at her, murmuring, “The offer still stands if you change your mind. Incredible doesn’t just describe my strength.”</p><p>Then he spins off, moving across the room to chat up the pretty, dark-haired deputy. Breath heaving in her chest, pulse racing, she goes over her list of all the reasons why he’s a bad idea. </p><p>But his words continue to echo in her head, long after she’s left the crime scene and crawled in her big, lonely bed. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005961">Covers (CubbieGirl stories)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt">VeronicaMarsFanArt</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>